HOPE and DETERMINATION
by Hamatopurity
Summary: After the RESET's are over,the family Frisk and Chara call they're own are threatened by the same force from the underground. The PLAYER, and they are not alone.


It has been months,since the last RESET, the very last in fact. When Frisk was acting much more genuine and kind than usual,Sans was...curious,so to speak. But what the old skeleton hadn't expected,was what Frisk told him. The only reason they RESET,was because of a self proclaimed demon that Sans knew all too well,they used to be known as Matrix, but soon,after showing they're twisted real colors,they went by a different persona. The PLAYER,a being he had created in hopes to break the Barrier peacefully,unfortunately the thing that made up the shape-shifting creatures SOUL,it was made with only magic and mixtures of DNA, the lack of kindness and love in the bits that served as they're SOUL made them too morally far gone to be SAVEd. Despite Sans believing the PLAYER to be long gone,Frisk told him how they had been using Chara,whom had been somehow linked to Frisks SOUL,most likely due to the similar SOUL wave length. The PLAYER had used Chara to possess Frisk,at every chance they got,they used them both to kill as much as they could. At times,Frisk and Chara are able to use MERCY for just a moment,though many times it isn't quite enough. It was only that timeline that the PLAYER seemed to have disappeared entirely,neither humans or skeleton could understand why, but we're thankful for it. Frisk told Sans that since the PLAYER lost their connection on them and Chara,they lost the ability to RESET,or even SAVE and LOAD,this was the final timeline.

Sans felt guilty for what Frisk,as well as Chara had went through,he created the PLAYER,he decided the best way to start making it up to them,he would take them through the whole Underground himself. On the journey to the Barrier in Asgore's castle,Sans,Frisk, and even Chara grew closer,Sans learned why Frisk came to ,they're entire bloodline has been hunted down by a group called Undertech,they've been around for what Sans can gather to hundreds of years,they've been after Frisks family because they had records of the monsters and planned to free them,all because of the oldest ancestor in the Nebula family; Camilia. Sans was shocked to hear that,Camilia was his dearest friend and,before her tragic death, the first person that he ever loved. Frisk had witnessed their parents being killed in front of their very eyes only a few years ago,they were on their own and they were being chased when they approached the mountain,they jumped in hopes the pain they've lived through would end,but as it turns out,they found something else. The run went as usual as a *Pacifist Run* as Sans called it,only he grew closer to not just Frisk, but Chara as well,Frisk even started to call him dad.

After the Barrier had broken,Frisk had went off on they're walk as usual,but this time,Sans followed them to see the friend the human child never lost a beat to seeing,Asriel. Sans had fought and beat him as Flowey many times,but never knew who he really was, but when he saw the small goat monster and how he acted,it almost reminded him of Papyrus. When Frisk had to leave with tears in their eyes,Sans couldn't just leave at that,he took Flowey and put him inside a flowerpot and took him with him. But what Sans didn't expect,was Frisk coming back with a music box that Sans hadn't seen in so many years. When he asked where they had gotten it,they only signed *someone nice wanted me to give it to you*

When they had all went up and saw the sky, the first sunset Sans has seen or properly enjoyed in over a million years, Sans took a single glance at the music box he held, and then he zipped up his jacket and held it close,it was time to finally move forward.

It was hard on the Surface at first,the humans were hard to convince that the monsters were friendly and ment no harm,but eventually the humans gave them citizenship,but that's not to say things got easier from there,the gold the monsters used as currency was fools gold,to humans they're just pieces of metal. Everyone had to work very hard to get money,so when Frisks new family all had to pitch in in order to get enough money to buy a house alone,even Sans was working himself into the ground to get money from at least five jobs, the humans were very wary of magic, and the few jobs that would accept monster wouldn't allow them to use magic. It took nearly a month,but they were able to get enough money to buy supplies to make a big house of they're own, and things were looking up for Frisks family. Sans and Frisk decided it was time to tell everyone about the RESETs,amount other things,they sat everyone down, and told them everything,about the RESETs,Chara,and The PLAYER. It was very shocking to everyone,especially to Papyrus, but,for better or for worse,things were changing.

After telling everyone,Frisk asked Sans and Alphys to try and give Chara a body of their own,Frisk had the locket that once belonged to Chara,and they offered half of their SOUL as well as some of their DNA. Ever since Sans and Alphys have been hard at work in order to bring the child back,the first step would be to make the body, and then to make a machine to get Chara,as well as get half of Frisks SOUL as well. Sans and Alphys only recently made the body,it was very similar to they're original body,though it's only because of the DNA found on Chara's old locket. The machine that will bring Chara back is quite difficult to make,even with two brilliant former scientists like Sans and Alphys.

"...what's the status Al?" Sans walked in with two cups of coffee,this has become a regular routine since the two monsters have started working on bringing Chara back,Alphys rubbed her eyes tiredly as Sans handed her the cup of coffee and started looking at the screen she was working on "u-um, so far, so g-good,but how we're going to get Chara's spirit into this b-body..." Sans pulled out a stack of paper from his jacket,how it fit in there was a mystery in itself "I was actually taking notes on that last night, and I'm thinkin' theoretically,if we can do the half SOUL transfer while Frisk is attached to the machine,it should transfer into the body just as the SOUL half does,though of course,it would take some modifications..."

Alphys blinked "th-that could work actually,if just add some kind o-of SOUL transfer machine to it,r-rather then the old fashioned way..." Sans chuckled "sweet,I've already made a few blueprints on it...let's get started"

A week of alterations to the machine was made, the process of giving Chara a body,was ready.

Frisk had a chest plate on that would transfer the SOUL half into the body,Sans and Alphys ran at fifty tests on it to make sure it was safe,as Sans put it on, he asked "it's not uncomfortable on ya,is it kid?" Frisk shook their head *no,it's fine Dad* Sans still occasionally got surprised by it,but nonetheless he smiled as he gave a thumbs up to Alphys. She nodded as she started the machine,a loud whirring sound was heard as it started up,the machines lights glowed and the half SOUL transfer began, the crimson red light of the machine went towards the body.

Suddenly, the light increased and blinded everyone in the room,"nggh!" Sans stayed close to Frisk just in case.

Just then, the lights subsided,Frisk tugged on Sans' sleave,as he looked,they raised their hands as they signed *did it work? I can't see Chara*Sans walked towards the body,he pressed his fingers against the wrist to check for a pulse.

There was a steady thump.


End file.
